Can't Keep a Promise to Her
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: A short story i came up with. Dreadwing was a Mech of great honor and he had great value for family. So when he died what did he leave behind that he kept secret aboard the Nemesis? Starscream finds Dreadwing's secret and he knows that it is in danger by staying here. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching a youtube video recently and it made me think of this sad little tale of Dreadwing.**

**Hope you guys like it. x) **

It had not been more than a few days after the off-lining of Dreadwing by the hands of Megatron and many of the Decepticon agreed that the larger seeker would not be missed. Not much could be said for Dreadwing but the 'Cons could say that he was too… odd for their likings.

Always talking about honor and family, this was not something many Decepticons spoke of or had much of. Even if most of the Decepticons agreed that Starscream was a fool of a seeker they all 'accepted' him better than they had done with Dreadwing.

Walking down the halls, Starscream couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from the drones that hugely occupied the Nemesis. He was once used to the looks of fear and despise from the workers but being gone so long had taken its effect and it was starting to bother the seeker.

"Avert your optics elsewhere!" he shouted out and it caused the drones to look away or rush down the hall in the opposite direction. Puffing out his chassis, Starscream strode down the hallways not even paying attention to where he was going.

After a while, the once again S.I.C noticed that he had taken _many _wrong turns and was now in an empty hallway. He had never been down here before and from the dust that had formed not many drones had either.

Looking at each of the doors, Starscream noticed something off about one of them. Each door was covered from floor to ceiling in dust so thick that if you just touched it you would come back with the dirtiest servo you had ever seen. But out of the many doors that went down this dirty hallway, there was one that was clean and it looked like it was used often.

This door confused Starscream and he wondered what could be hidden behind it. Striding over to it Starscream pushed on the door and it opened with a quick creak. Entering the room, Starscream took in the immense darkness.

Looking over to the side, Starscream soon found the light switch and when he flipped the lights on he was met with a shocking sight. The room was filled helm to pede with small versions of everything; a miniscule berth with an even smaller purple quilt, a table that just stopped before Starscream's knee joints, and scattered across the floors were objects that looked like servo made toys.

"What in the name of Primus?" Starscream whispered but his attention was pulled away when a loud crash came from under the table. Turning his servos into his blasters, Starscream edged closer to the table while readying himself for anything.

Once Starscream was near enough to the table, he gave it a kick with his pede and sent the table flying into the wall. Pointing his blasters to where the table had been, Starscream nearly shouted out in surprise at what he saw.

In the spot where the table had been was a terrified and tearful… sparkling. Starscream couldn't believe it; a Sparkling, here on the Nemesis, in hiding! Not taking his optics away from the sparkling, Starscream took in the youngling's appearance.

The sparkling had a bright violet and sunflower-yellow color pattern, bright blue optics with small red pupils, and in its servos it held what Starscream remembered the humans call a teddy bear.

'Not an it' Starscream said to himself, 'this sparkling is of femme class.' And he was right, the sparkling was indeed a young femme. But what made Starscream's spark turn was how the youngling's armor looked.

Her armor, besides the coloration, looked just like… Dreadwing. She had the large silver cockpit over her chest, she had the massive wings on her backside, and Starscream could see what looked to a holding place for a sword on her backside as well.

"Who are you femme?!" Starscream shouted out with a hiss and the sparkling only whimpered in fear while clutching her teddy. "Answer me youngling! What is your designation?" the Sparkling whimpered and slowly turned her optics to look up at Starscream. Starscream wouldn't emit it but this femme's optics were very captivating.

"EarthQuaker… sir." The sparkling's voice came out so soft that Starscream had to lean in to hear her. EarthQuaker's voice sounded like sad melody to Starscream and he couldn't help but form his mouth into a frown.

Deactivating his weapons, Starscream slowly bent down to where he was at optic level with the sparkling. He couldn't place it but his normal gruff and hated Decepticon self just suddenly melted away at seeing this young femme. Once he had the sparkling's optics locked with his Starscream finally remembered why he was acting like this.

It was a natural coding in Seekers to protect Sparklings and no matter how much Starscream wanted to fight it he was falling for his natural coding easily. "I am Commander Starscream, what are you doing here youngling?" Starscream asked in a voice that even he thought was odd considering how gentle and caring it sounded.

"W-waiting for Carrier to come back. He's been gone for so long; h-have you seen him?" Earth Quaker asked in a fit of hiccups. Starscream looked over the femme's chassis and he feared what he was thinking.

"Is your carrier Dreadwing sweetspark?" Starscream asked and nearly blew his processor at what he had just called the femme. "You know Carrier! Is he okay, will he be back soon, will he bring some energon cause I'm hungry?" EarthQuaker's voice quickly became joyful at hearing her Carrier's name but it made Starscream's spark drop. He was not going to enjoy this.

"Your Carrier is not coming back youngling." Starscream spoke out and it made EarthQuaker's mouth to form in a confused frown. "Why not? Carrier always promises to come back for me." Starscream sighed, he knew that this would break the femme's spark if she heard about her Carrier but it needed to be done.

"Your Carrier will never come back for you EarthQuaker… For he is no longer with us. He went to the All Spark." Starscream continued to look down at the femme and his own spark nearly broke when he saw the tears beginning to form in EarthQuaker's optics.

"No… NO, NO,NO! Carrier always promises to come back; he promised that he would never abandon me!" EarthQuaker shouted out and Starscream knew that if he didn't silence her others would hear them and come running.

"Sh, it will be alright sweetspark. Sh, calm down, everything will be alright." Starscream had no control over his body as he reached out to the femme and pulled her close to his chassis and allowed her to rest her tearful helm against his chest above his spark.

"I w-want Carrier. He can't be gone; h-he promised." Starscream listened to EarthQuaker as she rambled on. As the sparkling continued to cry, Starscream took notice to how small she really was. EarthQuaker was able to sit against his chassis with him holding her with one arm; if Starscream held her with both arms she would disappear beneath them.

"How old are you EarthQuaker?" Starscream asked. "Five Jours." EarthQuaker said quietly. Starscream's optics widen when he heard this; that placed the Femme at five to six months old in human time. Dreadwing had been here on earth for more than year so that meant, if Starscream had the time right, that EarthQuaker was born here on earth and not in the depths of space.

Looking down at EarthQuaker, Starscream took a closer of the femme's chassis. If one was not paying attention you would only see Dreadwing in her but if you took a closer look you could see the familiar sharp shoulder plates and that her dental were as sharp as knives.

EarthQuaker's Carrier was Dreadwing but her Sire was… she was Sired by… Megatron.

Starscream couldn't and also could believe it. He couldn't believe that Megatron was a Sire to anything as small and gentle looking as EarthQuaker but he could believe that he had done such actions with Dreadwing.

Megatron had many times pulled Starscream aside and done… horrible things to him. Megatron had done this with many of his followers but he had made sure that a situation like this would never happen. But here in Starscream's servo lay something that he knew Megatron knew nothing about.

"EarthQuaker, do you know why your Carrier placed you here?" Starscream asked in curiosity. "Carrier told me that I was special and that something special needed to be kept safe. He said I was his very world and that he would do everything in his power to make sure I was kept safe."

Starscream nodded; Dreadwing, being a being sharing a split spark, held family at a very high level. Almost as high as the Decepticon cause, maybe higher.

Starscream slowly began to rock back and forth, and noticed how EarthQuaker clung to her teddy with one servo while she sucked her other's digit in her mouth. Starscream couldn't believe this; EarthQuaker, Dreadwing, his Seeker coding? Everything seemed so different now, the world around him seemed to hold danger at every turn. More than usual.

"Don't worry sweetspark; I will make sure that you are kept safe." As Starscream continued to rock the sparkling , he watched as her lovely optics slowly flutter close and her breathing soon became slow and steady. She had slipped into a saddened recharge

'She cannot stay here' Starscream thought to himself 'Once Megatron sees her parental makeup he will offline her for sure.' Starscream growled at the thought of having such a sweet and innocent child being killed and he would rather be scraped than see that.

Slowly rising to his pedes, Starscream grabbed the purple quilt and placed it over EarthQuaker. Once the quilt was placed on the sparkling, Starscream saw that off in one of the corners of it was a small red Decepticon symbol.

Making sure that EarthQuaker was laying comfortable in his servos, Starscream walked out of the room. As he traveled down the halls of the Nemesis, Starscream made double sure that no one was around to see the small being he held with the utmost care.

Once Starscream had reached his destination, the ground bridge control room, he quickly typed in a designated spot and activated the bridge. Quickly walking through, Starscream soon came out the other end in a woodland area that the humans called the 'Smokey Mountains'.

It was night out and the star night sky shone down on them with simple grace. Looking down at the sparkling, Starscream saw that she was still deep in recharge but she still had a few tears running down her face.

Whipping away the tears, Starscream looked to the sky and sent out a simple message. 'Autobots, I am in need of a favor. I ask for nothing but safe-haven for someone. I plead with you all, she is in need of protection from Megatron.' As the message was sent out through the night, Starscream hoped that those stubborn Autobots would respond.

Taking a seat down on a large boulder, Starscream began to rock EarthQuaker again and just watched as she continued to recharge; hopefully peacefully.

Not too long after he had taken a seat, a few feet away a large green portal opened and lit the forest up in lights. EarthQuaker stirred and used her teddy to shield her optics, "too bright." She complained and this made the seeker laugh lightly.

Turning his attention back to the portal, Starscream watched as not one, not two, but three Autobots came out with their weapons activated. Optimus, Ratchet, and the young scout Bumblebee stepped out and looked over at Starscream with questionable stares.

"What do you want Starscream?" The medic asked with a growl. Starscream slowly rose from the rock only to have every weapon drawn to him. "Don't shoot! You'll hit her!" Starscream shouted while quickly turning to where his chassis blocked the sparkling from any hits that might come.

"What do you mean Starscream? Who is with you?" Optimus asked as he lowered his weapons but not deactivating them. Starscream slowly moved his chassis to where he was showing the Autobots what lay in his arms.

"By the All Spark." Optimus spoke and he finally deactivated his weapons. Both Ratchet and Bumblebee deactivated their weapons as well; they couldn't believe what lay in the seeker's servos.

A now wide awake Sparkling was looking up at them with blue optics with red pupils. "I am only here to ask for a safe place for EarthQuaker to live. She can no longer stay on the Nemesis for her Carrier…" Starscream looked down at the femme and she did him; The looked they shared told the Autobots everything.

"We shall take very good care of her Starscream; I can promise you this." Optimus spoke as he walked closer to the seekers. Starscream nodded and looked back down at EarthQuaker. "These nice Mechs are going to take you somewhere safe EarthQuaker." Starscream said as he shifted the sparkling to where she was looking at the Prime and the other Autobots.

"Are you coming with Starscream?" EarthQuaker asked and Starscream shook his helm. "I cannot sweetspark." At hearing this the sparkling clung to his chassis and buried her face over his spark. "NO, I wanna stay with you!" EarthQuaker shouted as new tears began to fall.

"Do not worry EarthQuaker, we shall meet again. I promise you that." Starscream pulled the sparkling off his chassis and handed her over to the Prime. "You be good for them and learn well young one." As Starscream was about to turn to leave, he felt a small servo clasp his. "Wait!"

Turning around, Starscream saw EarthQuaker holding out her teddy for him. "Take Teddy; to make sure you keep your promise. I'll want him back someday." Taking the small ratty bear from the small sparkling, Starscream nodded and smiled down at the young one.

"Be good EarthQuaker." Starscream said as he watched the Autobots walk through the bridge with said sparkling. Once the portal closed, Starscream looked down at the teddy bear. He didn't know why but now this bear held high importance to him.

Placing it in his subspace, Starscream transformed and flew through the skies. He had made a promise to EarthQuaker, just like her Carrier had made to her as well.

Dreadwing said he would return for her and he didn't. Starscream made a promise to see EarthQuaker again… and he knew that it was very unlikely that he would ever see her again.

Just like her Carrier, Starscream had promised the sparkling something he could not keep.

**What do you guys think. just a quick little story, maybe make a sequel later on in life, I don't know.**

**Review people, I like reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life's hard

**So I decided on continuing on with this little story but remember that I have a lot of others that I need to work on so this on will come and go as it can. :)**

It has been years and the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has nearly come to an end. Cons were either in hiding or were already offlined. After the end of their leader, Megatron, they lost all forms of control and it ended up with their sad demise.

The Autobots have also had a few changes happen for them. They have a new base and new members; but there was someone new already with them before they ever got these new things.

As Optimus walked down the halls of their base, he soon came to a door that held the signs that said 'Private', 'Stay Out', and 'Wrong Way'. Giving the door a few hard knocks, Optimus waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" a soft femme voice spoke out and Optimus answered, "It is me. May I come in?" Again Optimus waited for a reply but was met with the sounds of the door's many locks coming undone. Once the locks had stopped, the door creaked open and Optimus stepped in and he saw the one he wanted to see standing behind the door.

"What is it Optimus; do you need something?" EarthQuaker asked as she shut the door, without locking it. "You haven't been seen out of your room for days EarthQuaker. I was starting to wonder if everything is alright." Optimus answered as he watched the young femme walk over to her berth and sat down.

"I-I just wanted to be alone for a bit. Sorry if I worried you Optimus." Optimus could hear the sad melody EarthQuaker's voice made when she was troubled and he knew that she was holding something inside.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Optimus asked as he sat down next to EarthQuaker. "It was nothing, just… Ultra Magnus said that I don't belong here." Optimus couldn't believe it, Ultra Magnus had said that to her? "Said that they only reason he wasn't firing his weapons on me was because I was under your care."

To say Optimus was mad was a little short. He was downright furious. "He also said I was Con trash and I should join them since that's where my creator was from." EarthQuaker's voice was even lower and Optimus saw a single tear run down her face.

"EarthQuaker, you are none of those things. This is where you belong and no one should have said those things to you." Optimus said as he pulled the young femme closer. EarthQuaker smiled and looked up at the walls around them. "Thanks Optimus but… sometimes I wonder myself if I belong with the Autobots."

Optimus looked up at the walls as well and he took in all the drawings. EarthQuaker was very talented in many forms of art whether it was music, dance, or drawing but Optimus saw what she meant by her wondering.

Many of EarthQuaker's drawings were a little… dark and depressing. There were raging seas with an unfortunate ship being swallowed by a monster wave, a black tree that looks near death if not at it, and a poster of deep red eyes looking at one through the darkness around it.

But there were ones that showed Optimus that she was wrong as well as any other who said otherwise. EarthQuaker had done portraits of everyone who see saw at the base; from Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and even the human children were up there.

But then there were ones who made even Optimus wonder sometimes. Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave and… Dreadwing. Optimus knew she only drew them to remember them since she most likely wouldn't see them again and one of which he knew she wouldn't.

"You belong here just as much as the others do EarthQuaker. Every being deserves the chance to work for the good and I have never seen you do anything but good." EarthQuaker looked up at Optimus and smiled. "Thanks Optimus."

Optimus smiled down at the young femme and stood up. "I must be going EarthQuaker. If you need anything come looking for me." EarthQuaker nodded and watched as the Prime left her room.

As Optimus walked down the hall, he knew he was going to have a few choice words with Ultra Magnus. No one should say those things to EarthQuaker. To a youngling.

Flash back

As Optimus and the others stepped back into the base, everyone looked at them with worried expressions. "What did 'Screamer want?" Bulkhead asked. "Probably nothing good. That Con is nothing but trouble." Smokescreen said as he leaned on the wall.

"**I don't think something like this could be bad.**" Bumblebee said as he passed Optimus with Ratchet who went straight to his computers. "What do you mean Bumblebee?" Raf asked as the three children stepped closer to see the bots. "**take a look in Optimus' servos. You'll see.**"

Everyone now looked at the Prime as he slowly moved his servos to where he could show the others what he was holding.

"Oh sweet Primus." Arcee said as she stepped forward. "Whoa. Was not expecting that." Bulkhead said with a confused look as he looked down at the resting sparkling.

"It so small compared to you guys." Miko said as she leaned over the railing to get a better look. "She Miko; it's a Femme." Ratchet said as he came over. "Hold her still Optimus so I can give her a scan." Optimus nodded as he held the youngling still as Ratchet scanned her over.

"Well, my worries were right. Her creators are Decepticons and not good ones might I add." Plugging his scanner into the computers, it showed two figures who were the femme's creators. One was Dreadwing and the other was Megatron.

"Kid's got the bad choice in creators." Smokescreen said but continued to look at the small being in awe. "Be that as it be, we are in care of her now and she will be brought up in a good natured environment." Optimus spoke out also not taking his optic away from the small femme. "And if any of you do anything to make me think she's a Con, you'll all get a taste of my wrench." Ratchet threatened.

Everyone quickly nodded, not wanting to be the first victim.

End flash back

Start new Flash back (few years later)

"EarthQuaker! Where did you go you little femme?" Ratchet shouted out as he looked for the now two earth year old sparkling, which was trying to get out of getting her new upgraded armor.

"Still can't find her Ratchet?" Arcee asked as she was also helping looking for the missing youngling. "No, I swear by Primus when that youngling doesn't want to be found no one can find her." Ratchet complained as he lifted up a table but to his dismay EarthQuaker wasn't there.

"How about I try?" turning around, both Ratchet and Arcee saw Optimus standing there with a look that told them that he was somewhat amused by their searching. "Go ahead Optimus. I don't see how you would so better though." Ratchet said as he stepped aside for the Prime.

"She's not in the med-bay Ratchet." Optimus said as he walked out with the two following. "What do you mean? How could she get out without us seeing?" "EarthQuaker told me that she is still small enough to fit through the air ducts Ratchet. She used it to escape to another room."

Ratchet and Arcee stood their speechless; how did Optimus know that? "Well than she can be in any room in the base. Where are we going to look?" Arcee asked and noticed how Optimus continued to walk down the halls that lead to their rooms.

"She has a favorite hiding spot she showed me. It's in my room." Optimus said as he pushed his door open and they all walked in.

As Optimus walked over to an air vent above his berth he tapped it gently. "EarthQuaker, please come out." The three waited for an answer and not too long one came. "No!"

Arcee and Ratchet stood there in shock; Optimus had found the youngling in less than five minutes where it had taken them half the day to do it. "Why not sweetspark?" Optimus asked. "I don't want an upgrade. Their scary and they hurt!"

Ratchet huffed and raise his servo in the air. "They wouldn't hurt if she just held still." Optimus looked at the medic that told him to shut up. "would you come out if I sat with you while Ratchet gives you the upgrade?"

There was no reply for the longest time until a soft tap came from the vent and the helm of the young EarthQuaker came out. "Yes." Holding out her arms for Optimus, the Prime smiled and took the youngling in his hold.

Again Ratchet and Arcee were shocked. If they had tried to get her out they most likely would have had to use force. But it also didn't surprise them too much. Since the first time EarthQuaker had been given into their care she had taken Optimus as her caretaker.

Everyone had a special place in the youngling's spark: Ratchet was the grumpy uncle, Bulkhead was the funny uncle that always took her to fun places (with Optimus' permission), Bumblebee and Smokescreen were her brothers who always fought to be with her and argued on who she loved the most, Arcee was a mix between her loving Aunt and over protective sister, an Optimus both her father and mother figure.

The human were her best friends and only since she was not allowed out all the time but they always had fun together.

As Optimus carried the small femme in his servos, he walked to the med-bay with Ratchet and Arcee following close behind. "I don't know how you do it Optimus. It seems so easy for you." Arcee stated and Optimus could only smile as he looked down at the clinging femme he was holding.

End flash back

As Optimus came into the main room, he saw Ultra Magnus standing off to the side speaking with Ratchet. "Ultra Magnus, I need to speak with you." Optimus called and both the two Mechs walked over to him.

"Optimus we have a situation." Ratchet began but Optimus held up his servo as he looked Ultra Magnus in the optics. "How dare you speak such things to EarthQuaker! She is still a youngling and doesn't need to hear things like that."

Ratchet turned to Ultra Magnus with a look of hate. He may seem grumpy around EarthQuaker but he cared for her just as much as Optimus did as well as the others. "What did you say to her?!"

"Only what I knew was right. I am sorry Optimus if you disagree but you know the truth. She is nothing more than a Decepticon creation and shouldn't be allowed to be walking here with us. We should be chasing her with the last bit of those Decepticons." Ultra Magnus said as normal as ever and this made both Optimus and Ratchet even angrier.

"Her creators may be Decepticons but she is far from being like them. She is the sweetest youngling I have ever seen and if you would give a fragging minute to talk to her you would see you are wrong!" Ratchet shouted out.

"how dare you raise you voice in the presence of a superior officer. But I stand by my words. If it were up to me she would have been offlined when she first was given to you." Ultra Magnus spoke and this time Optimus couldn't hold back his anger.

"She is only a youngling and doesn't deserve you harassment! And it is not your call what will become of EarthQuaker Ultra Magnus, it is hers! If you say anything else like this to her again, I will not stop and think about having you demoted." Ultra Magnus and Ratchet stared at Optimus in shcok, never had they seen a Prime so furious like this.

"Note taken Optimus. Sorry to have angered you." Ultra Magnus said as he walked down the hall to his room.

"That aft-head hasn't given EarthQuaker a day's break ever since he joined us Optimus. I don't think he will stop today." Ratchet stated and Optimus knew he was right but he had to put some form of order in his ranks.

"You said we have a situation Ratchet, what is it?" Optimus asked hoping to find something to get his mind off this situation. "We found a Decepticon life signal… it's Starscream's."

Optimus' optics went wide as he heard that name. Starscream hadn't been see for years and he had thought he was offlined long ago.

Guess he was wrong.

**This was more as a flash back fill in, to show you how the bots act with EarthQuaker and such.**

**Next chptr will have Starscream in it and I hope it will be great.**

**Until then…**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Trust in Starscream

**Hello Fanfiction people! **

**It's me Girl Supersonicboy. :D**

**Um… I have nothing to say so…**

**On with the story!**

Well, Starscream could think of many other predicaments where he had been in worse situations but at this present time he didn't care. His whole frame racked with pain and it leaked energon wildly. He had been scrounging for energon in one of the Autobot's mines when he had accidently set off a rock fall and it had crushed his servo and one of his wings. Somehow Starscream had managed to pull himself into a cave to hide himself from the Autobots he knew would come looking.

Since the war was lost for the Decepticons, he and many others went into hiding. For all he knew he was one of the few remaining that somehow remained online. The last time Starscream had even another Decepticon was when he bumped into Knock Out and the medic didn't look in the best of shape he had ever been in.

As of right now, Starscream was kicking himself in the aft for not staying with the medic considering his situation. Starscream knew he would bled out if he didn't do something soon… that was if the Autobots didn't find him first.

It had been years since Starscream had been attacked by the Autobots and it had been so long since he had seen the small femme he had given into their care. Starscream wondered what had become of the sparkling and what she was like. He hadn't seen her out with the Autobot when he did run into them but if she was he never saw her.

As more energon slipped out of him, Starscream pounded his servo into the ground in anger but by doing this he had popped open his subspace. Looking at the open area, Starscream reached in and pulled out something that hadn't seen the outside world in years.

'This bear has seen better days.' Starscream said as he brushed his digit over the teddy bear's face. The bear EarthQuaker had given him had by now lost its dark brown fur for a dull tan and the blue bow it had on was nothing more than a sad knot choking the bear.

"I guess I won't be keep that promise little EarthQuaker." Starscream stated as he fixed the bears bow. "Forgive me young one." Once the bow was fixed, Starscream held the bear in his servo tenderly while thinking of never seeing the young femme again. He may not have emitted it out loud but he really did miss the sparkling. 'She's must be starting her youngling years.' Starscream thought; considering the years he hadn't see the femme.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the cave and Starscream knew what was waiting for him at its opening. "Starscream, come out slowly and deactivate your weapons." The Prime shouted out.

Starscream quickly placed the bear back in his subspace before he tried to sit himself up but sadly it failed. "I am sorry to say but that is impossible for me to do." Starscream said this loud enough to where he coughed up some energon.

"Don't try anything funny Starscream." The Autobot femme shouted out as they came into the cave and found the seeker lying on the ground covered in a thick layer of dirt. Starscream looked at each of the Autobots weapons that were all pointed towards him.

"Starscream, you have been in hiding for years. I almost thought you were offlined." Optimus spoke up as he dimmed his lights. "I will be soon… one way or another." Starscream stated with another cough.

"You understand the charges that are held against you Starscream?" Optimus asked and Starscream nodded while looking away. "Then you know how the charges are dealt with?" again Starscream nodded, this time looking up to see the Prime's cannon focused on him.

"I only ask that you do not tell the youngling about this." Starscream pleaded to the Prime. "You have no right to speak of her 'Con." The Autobot medic shouted out at the seeker but Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder and it silenced him.

"I can promise you that Starscream." Optimus said and Starscream nodded in thanks. As Optimus brought his cannon closer to Starscream's spark chamber; Starscream looked in the Prime's optics with a blank expression. "Be swift about."

As Optimus was about to ready his fire, a small metal throwing star zoomed past his helm and embedded itself into the cave wall. "Optimus NO!" everyone turned to the cave opening and to their surprise there stood the youngling EarthQuaker.

She held in her servo her metal staff, which was her practice weapon since Optimus said she was too young to hold a sword, and attacked to her hip joint was a pouch of other small throwing stars. Even though EarthQuaker was still a youngling just barely out of her sparkling years she was turning out to be a protégé for her creators' fighting abilities.

Before anyone could question the young femme, she rushed past them and knelt down next to Starscream who looked so shocked but happy to see her. Taking Starscream's good servo in her smaller ones, EarthQuaker looked up him with the happiest smile the Autobots had ever seen on her, but EarthQuaker rarely smiled so any smile they say on her was a surprise.

"EarthQuaker, what are you doing here?" Bulkhead spoke out but EarthQuaker never looked up at them. "I overheard Optimus talking with Ratchet about how Starscream was found and I followed you guys." EarthQuaker stated still looking at Starscream with a look of complete trust.

"**You shouldn't have come 'Quake. Things like this don't need to be seen by a youngling like you.**" Bumblebee said in a concerned voice, really disliking Starscream being so close to EarthQuaker. "And what?! Stay at base knowing that you are going to offline the only other seeker I know! Same seeker who save my life might I add!"

To say the Autobots were startled to hear EarthQuaker shout out was dead on. EarthQuaker never raised her voice in anger; it was either her normal calm tone or it was her quiet and soft melody voice that told others that she was sad or upset.

Once EarthQuaker had finally calmed down, she smiled up at Starscream trying not to show her sharp dagger like denta which she was embarrass to show knowing very well who it reminded everyone of. "This isn't the way I wanted you to keep your promise to me."

Starscream nodded but continued to remain quiet. "Do you think you can stand up?" EarthQuaker asked the older seeker but as Starscream tried to stand up he only managed to get an inch up before slipping back down. "Okay then… could one of you help me lift him up?" EarthQuaker asked the Autobots but none of them moved.

Seeing that none of her friends would help her, EarthQuaker gave off and irritated sigh and placed Starscream's arm over her shoulder. "Fine then, Starscream lean on me. I have a ground bridge waiting for us."

Starscream was about to protest about a youngling lifting him, he was shocked at how easily EarthQuaker lifted him up and began to walk past the Autobots like Starscream weighed nothing. Besides gaining her creators' fighting skills, EarthQuaker had also gained both their strength.

As EarthQuaker walked out of the cave, it finally dawned on the Autobots where she was taking Starscream. "EarthQuaker Wait!" Optimus shouted out as he and the other rushed after the seekers. As they finally reached the two, EarthQuaker turned to them with an annoyed look.

"You just cannot take a Decepticon into the base. What if he turns on you and attacks?" Ratchet protested but the look he got from both EarthQuaker and Starscream made his tanks shift. "I would never do to her medic!" Starscream shouted out but it only cause him to cough loudly.

"I don't care what you say Ratchet; or any of you for that matter. Starscream needs medical attention and if by Primus am I just going to stand here and watch him bleed out!" EarthQuaker stated as she turned to enter the bridge.

"EarthQuaker, there are rules that must be followed. Starscream has done things that have cost the lives of many." Arcee tried to reason with the youngling but when the Autobots saw the way she gripped Starscream it told them that she was having none of it.

"And he has also done something that saved the life of someone we all know; or did you just forget about that?" The Autobots didn't speak, they knew what she said was true but they still knew of the danger around the older seeker.

"EarthQuaker I am sorry but-" Optimus started out but when the youngling quickly turned around and shot him a death glare that could rival the ones of her sire he quickly silenced himself. "I thought the Autobot way was to help the weak and helpless? Not kill a mech when he is down! If this is how the rules are followed and how things are done than maybe I don't want to be an Autobot!"

Everyone fell silent, this was something they least expected to hear. Since EarthQuaker was still too young to be branded as an Autobot so as a neutral was what she was called but the way she acted was nothing like a Decepticon. Out of all the Autobots none were more startled then Optimus. He couldn't think of ever fighting against the youngling he had raised and who he had become accustomed to calling his child.

EarthQuaker held an angry glare at the Autobots but after a few minutes she realized what she had said and turned to the ground bridge with a painful frown before walking in with Starscream. As the Autobots watched the youngling walk through, they just stood there for a few moments trying to decipher what they had just witnessed.

"Optimus… You aren't really allowing Starscream to stay in the base with us are you? He's still a 'Con and having him so close to EarthQuaker isn't safe." Arcee stated, thinking about what the older seeker could do to such a young and innocent youngling.

"EarthQuaker was correct when she said Starscream saved her life; she is only wanting to do the same. And she is also correct in the Autobot ways. Every being deserves a chance at redemption… no matter how horrible their record is." Optimus spoke out in his normal tone but everyone could hear the pain in it.

As Optimus walked through the bridge, everyone gave a look of shock before they entered as well.

OoOoOoOoOo

EarthQuaker couldn't believe what she had said to her friends; the ones she called family. She didn't mean a thing about it but she didn't like the way the pothers acted towards Starscream. true he was Decepticon but so were her creators and they still trusted her... well most of them.

Once the youngling and the older seeker had finally reached her door, EarthQuaker pushed it open and walked in to place Starscream down on her berth. "I see you like your privacy?" Starscream said suddenly as EarthQuaker placed him down on the berth. EarthQuaker looked at him confusingly but when Starscream pointed to the signs and locks on her door she nodded. "I like being alone." EarthQuaker stated as she ducked under her berth.

Starscream returned the nod, he understood the feeling of wanting to be alone. But what bothered him was that EarthQuaker was still a youngling, a youngling just out of her sparkling age, and they craved attention as well as being in the presence of others. So, why did she want to be alone? 'Have the Autobots done something to her?' Starscream thought as he continued to watch EarthQuaker dig under her berth for something.

"Here it is." placing a small bag of medical equipment on the berth, EarthQuaker saw the confused look on the older seekers face as she pulled out one of the instruments. "Things get really boring around here. I try to find hobbies to pass the time." Starscream nodded as EarthQuaker began to mend his wounds. Aloowing his optics to scan the room, Starscream soon gazed upon the many drawings EarthQuaker had made.

The ones that really caught his attention were the ones of himself and the other Decepticons. Knock Out, Soundwave, ... even Dreadwing. Starscream understood how EarthQuaker had a drawing of Dreadwing but how did she come across Knock Out and Soudnwave?

"I saw them when I was outside the base." EarthQuaker said as she gave a sideways glance up at the seeker as she began to mend his wing. Looking over at the youngling, Starscream was about to ask how she was ever let out of the base considering how the Autbots reacted to her rescuing him but EathQuaker beat him to it. "I... I snuck out a few times."

Finishing up on his wing, EarthQuaker sat down next to Starscream with a guilty look. "I... don't get me wrong, I know Optimus and the others just want to keep me safe but... I just wanted to fly so badly." Starscream couldn't help but smile. It was a normal instinct for a seeker, wanting to fly, and he knew it was only a matter of time that for any seeker that if they didn't fly often they would go quite mad.

"It's understandable. But why don't the Autbots take you out? This base is really small, any flier would go insane just standing in here." Starscream stated as he gently rubbed EarthQuaker's wings in a friendly manner. "Optimus says that I am still too young to be let outside. He says until the... remaining resistance is dealt with, I will stay here in the base."

Starscream frowned at this. The Prime was keeping EarthQuaker, a seekerling, trapped inside a base only because there was a few Decepticons running around? Did the Prime not know of seeker instincts? Did _anyone _here in this confined base know anything?!

"Well then, Maybe I can speak with the other on this matter. Flying is a natural need for us seekers. Depriving it from us is unorthodox." Starscream stated as EarthQuaker laid her helm down on his chassis. "I would like that." EarthQuaker said as she slowly slipped into recharge listening to the pulsation of Starscream's spark.

Starscream looked down at the youngling and couldn't help but give a spark warming smile. 'She is so young,' Starscream thought to himself as he also began to slip into recharge. 'But she trusts me like we've know each other forever.' Starscream wanted to think on this more but as his processor soon became over powered with the feeling of recharge, he decided to think on it another time.

Wrapping his arm around the EarthQuaker protectively, Starscream soon became enveloped in the embrace of recharge.

**Okay, this chptr is done and over with.**

**tell me what you think.**

**And NO! this is not going to be a SSxOc thing. I already have a plan on who EarthQuaker is going to fall for but you'll just have to wait.**

**Review please.**

**Girl Supersonicboy out! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4:Special feelings for Knock Ou

As Starscream awoke from recharge he saw that he was still in EarthQuaker's room with said youngling clinging to him. Starscream smiled at how peaceful EarthQuaker looked. She had a sweet smile on her face while she suckled on one of her slender digits.

Starscream wanted to move around a bit but he didn't want to wake the youngling from her peaceful state. As gently as he could, Starscream lifted EarthQuaker up off him and placed her down in the berth. EarthQuaker only stirred a moment before she drifted back into recharge.

Once for sure that she was still in recharge, Starscream walked over to the drawings on the walls. Starscream studied the details that were put into them and how each and every one of them looked real. Even the one of Dreadwing looked accurate.

Starscream looked at the drawings of his fellow Decepticons and saw how each of them had a pose that fit their personality; even his did with his blasters out pointing to nothing. Dreadwing had his sword in his servo and his blaster in the other while he stood tall, Soundwave stood with his arms out wide and he had his tentacles reaching out for something, and Knock Out's was of him with his servo on his hip and his other blowing a kiss.

Starscream pulled this one off the wall and took a closer look. EarthQuaker had done much more finer detailing on Knock Out then the others; from the nub on his chin to joints in his servos. Starscream wondered why Knock Out's drawing was put so much thought into but when he felt a servo on his own his thoughts changed to worry.

"I met Knock Out when I first snuck out." Starscream snapped his helm down to see EarthQuaker standing next to him with a blank expression. "Besides you and Carrier, he was the first Decepticon I ever met."

Starscream nodded and turned back to the drawing and saw something surrounding the red 'Cons spark chamber. It was a light coloring of gold and it seemed as if EarthQuaker had added a little bit of glitter over it. Starscream had heard of something like this but he needed to be sure.

"How did you come across Knock Out EarthQuaker?" Starscream asked and this caused EarthQuaker to form a small smile. "He… he saved my life."

**Flashback **

Sparkling EarthQuaker looked over the cliff she was standing on. It was twice the size of Optimus and Bulkhead's heights put together and three times as wide.

"Okay… this can't be too hard." EarthQuaker said as she kicked a pebble over the cliff and watched as it tumbled down it. This was EarthQuaker's first time she was going to try to fly and she was a little nervous.

Taking a few steps back, EarthQuaker readied herself and her wings fluttered wildly. "Okay, here goes nothing." Taking a running start, EarthQuaker leapt over the cliff and instinctively activated her thrusters. Seeing that she was flying EarthQuaker giggled happily and tried to move around in the sky.

But as EarthQuaker moved around her thrusters started to sputter on and off until finally they shut down completely. Giving off a spark feared cry, EarthQuaker watched as the ground below her started to come ever closer. Closing her optics, EarthQuaker prayed to Primus that it would be painless.

Just as EarthQuaker was mere feet from the ground, someone jumped up at her and wrapped their arms protectively around her as they landed safely on the ground. EarthQuaker didn't dare open her optics, in fear that her life was over, but as she felt the shift of metal against her own she soon realized that she was not offlined.

For a few minutes, EarthQuaker thought it would be Optimus or Bumblebee who had saved her and would scold her for sneaking out but as her savor stayed quiet and she also noticed that this bot's arms were much more slender then Optimus' or Bumblebee's.

"Well are you going to open your optics or not?" the voice of this bot was different from the normal ones EarthQuaker heard on a normal basis and it caused her to open her optics to look up at the reddest mech she had ever seen.

EarthQuaker's jaw dropped in awe at how… pretty this mech was. His white face plate and red helm captivated EarthQuaker and the sly smile the mech had on him only made EarthQuaker's energon heat up.

"Looks like I stupefied yet another femme. You better close your mouth little one or something organic will crawl in and multiply." The red mech said smoothly as he used one of his servos to close EarthQuaker's mouth for her. "W-who are you?" EarthQuaker squeaked out and it caused this red mech to laugh lightly.

"You can call me Knock Out SweetSpark. What about you; what did your creators give you?" "E-EarthQuaker… sir." EarthQuaker saw how this mech's optics were red and from what Optimus and Ratchet told her that meant he was a 'Con.

"Sir? You don't have to worry about calling me that SweetSpark; I wouldn't dream of hurting someone as cute as you." Knock Out stated as he ran his digits over EarthQuaker's face before setting her down. "Now, you should run back off to your creators before they start to worry." As Knock Out turned to leave, EarthQuaker latched herself onto his leg and looked up at him with pleading optics.

"My creators are dead and my caretakers don't know I'm here. I'm… I'm lost." EarthQuaker emitted with a frown. To be honest, EarthQuaker had used a ground bridge to get to this spot and she had forgot to get a portable ground bridge controller before leaving so she was stuck here until the Autobots came for her.

Knock Out looked down at EarthQuaker with mixed emotions. He wanted to help her but at the same time he didn't since he didn't know who this sparkling's caretakers were. They could be either Autobot or Decepticon and at this point Knock Out wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any of those parties.

"Oh… alright. You can come with me but you have to keep my place a secret." Knock Out stated and EarthQuaker nodded with a happy smile. Raising her arms up to Knock Out, the 'Con could help but smile as he lifted the sparkling into his arms.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Knock Out and EarthQuaker continued down the trench, Knock Out saw how EarthQuaker was starting to fall into a slight recharge and also noticed how late it was. 'She must be _way_ past her recharge time' Knock Out thought as he finally saw the cave that he was calling his place.

"Well, we're here SweetSpark." Knock Out stated as he shifted EarthQuaker in his hold to show her the dark cave. "I-it's really dark in there." EarthQuaker squeaked and it caused Knock Out to smile. "Don't worry. I can fix that when we get in there." Placing EarthQuaker down on the ground, Knock Out started to walk into the cave.

Taking ahold of his servo, EarthQuaker followed alongside Knock Out into the dark cave. Once they were inside, EarthQuaker could see anything, not even Knock Out next to her. As Knock Out tried to take his servo back EarthQuaker gripped him tighter in fear. "Don't worry SweetSpark, I am right here. I just need to turn on the lights."

EarthQuaker was sure if she should let go but if it meant the lights would be on… she let go. Once Knock Out's servo was no longer in her hold, the darkness seemed to grow around EarthQuaker. As the fear grew in her spark, EarthQuaker screamed loudly when a servo grasped her shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just me." Knock Out stated as he turned on his energon prod, allowing a little bit of light to fill the room. Now that EarthQuaker could see she calmed down a little and allowed Knock Out to walk over to a pile of wood that wasn't too far away.

Stabbing the wood with his prod, a fire emitted from it and lit the cave even more in light. "There we go. We have no use for a fire for the warmth but the light it gives is helpful." Knock Out stated as EarthQuaker came over to him.

"You hungry SweetSpark?" Knock Out asked and EarthQuaker nodded. "Okay, wait here a moment." Lifting EarthQuaker onto a stone to sit on, Knock Out walked into the back of the cave and reached into hole in the wall. Pulling his arm back out, Knock Out had with him two small energon crystals.

"I don't have a liquefier so you'll have to eat it like an energon sweet okay." Knock Out stated as he hand the small crystal to EarthQuaker. "Rat Hatch doesn't allow me to have energon sweets, says that it's not good for me. But Opie and Double B sometimes sneak me some." EarthQuaker stated as she suckled on the crystal.

Knock Out looked at the sparkling in confusion. He never heard of these names before, 'Con or Bot. Knock Out just figured that since EarthQuaker was still young she must be calling her caretakers by nicknames.

As the two sat and watched the fire, time went by and Knock Out could see EarthQuaker yawning ever few minutes. "I think it's about time we head into recharge." Knock Out stated as he placed his half-finished crystal down and walked over to EarthQuaker.

"But I'm (yawn) tired." EarthQuaker said as he placed her own crystal down and reached out for Knock Out. Lifting the sparkling up with a smile, Knock Out allowed the little one to rest her helm on his chest. Slowly swaying his chassis in a lulling motion, Knock Out watched as EarthQuaker tried he best to stay awake but as her optics started to close he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

As EarthQuaker's optics closed completely, Knock Out chuckled at how quick she had fallen into recharge. As Knock out tried to place EarthQuaker down next to the fire, said sparkling groaned in disapproval and clung to Knock Out's chest plating.

"Primus. Alright SweetSpark, you win." Sitting himself down on the ground, Knock Out positioned EarthQuaker to where she was rest right over his spark and where one of his arms was over her protectively.

As Knock Out closed his optics, he could feel EarthQuaker's servo clenching and unclenching over his chest. 'I just hope she won't scratch my finish.' Knock Out thought just before he fell into recharge himself.

OoOoOoOoOo

As EarthQuaker stirred in her sleep, she began to feel a slight irritation in her spark. Trying to swat it away, EarthQuaker soon found out that just swatting at wouldn't make whatever this feel was go away.

Opening her optics, EarthQuaker looked down to see that she was lying down on Knock Out's chest and that there was a golden sparkle light coming from the both of their chests. "Knock Out... Knock Out wake up." EarthQuaker shook the red 'Con's chest gently and not much after she started this Knock Out woke up.

"EarthQuaker? What is it?" Knock Out asked just as he saw the last bit of the golden light before it disappeared into each of their chest. Both Knock Out and EarthQuaker were silent for a moment, both looking into each other's optics with a confused concern look.

"Knock Out what was that?" EarthQuaker asked as he rubbed her servo over the spot where the light had been on Knock Out. "Uh... I didn't see anything. must have been the trick of the light." Knock Out stated as he sat up and placed EarthQuaker on his lap.

"But I saw..." EarthQuaker looked up at Knock Out with a look that said pure honesty but Knock Out shook his helm. "It was nothing SweetSpark, don't worry about it." Knock Out said as he gently ran his digits over EarthQuaker's wings.

As the two of them sat there for a while, Knock Out smiled sweetly down at EarthQuaker as he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey SweetSpark, how's about we have some energon then I'll take you out to play around the trench?" Knock Out asked and EarthQuaker smiled. "Sure! Sounds fun."

Standing up, Knock Out placed EarthQuaker down on the rock and handed the energon crystal she didn't finish from last night. Taking a seat next to her, Knock Out took his own crystal and quietly began to finish it.

OoOoOoOoOo

"That Was Fun Knock Out!" EarthQuaker squealed as she rode on the 'Con's shoulder. "I told you once you got the hang of it you could do it." Knock Out praised the sparkling as the came back to the cave. The two of them had done nothing but play hide-an-seek, tag, and try to teach EarthQuaker how to fly properly.

"Opie takes me out to fly, says I'm too young." EarthQuaker said as she clung to Knock Out's helm as he climbed over a large rock. "Well then, Opie doesn't know how much of a natural flier you are. Once you got the hang of it you were soaring magnificently."Knock Out stated as he finally got over the rock and was nearer to the cave.

"I can't wait to show 'Cee and Bulk when I get back!" EarthQuaker shouted out as Knock Out placed he down on the ground. "Wait a minute, you mean you know the bots Arcee and Bulkhead?" Knock Out asked worryingly. "Yeah, their some of my caretakers. There's also Opie, BeeBee, Rat Hatch, Smokey, and that big meany Ultra Mag-moose," EarthQuaker stated all of her Caretaker and this made Knock Out afraid.

Knock Out soon figured out what each nickname meant for each bot. BeeBee was Bumblebee, Smokey was Smokescreen, Rat Hatchet was Ratchet, and Opie was Optimus Prime. Now knowing that EarthQuaker's caretakers were all Autobots, Knock Out's spark raced wildly.

"Knock Out, you okay?" EarthQuaker asked, seeing the distress in the red mech's face. "Uh... yeah SweetSpark. Just fine." EarthQuaker could tell Knock Out was lying but for the reason she didn't know why.

"EARTHQUAKER! EARTHQUAKER WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice rang out and it made both earthQuaker and Knock Out jump in surprise. "It's Opie!" EarthQuaker said but just as she was about to run off towards the voice but when she saw Knock Out run into the cave, she raced off after him.

"Knock Out, why are you hiding? I want you to meet Opie." EarthQuaker said as she took Knock Out's servo in her own and tried to pull him out. "No EarthQuaker! I... I can't meet Opie." Knock Out looked down the sparkling with sad optics, who returned them back. "Why not?"

"Knock Out and your caretakers don't get along very well. And if they saw me they would... hurt me." Knock Out chose his words carefully considering that EarthQuaker was only a sparkling. "Opie wouldn't do that. I can talk to him and make him promise not to hurt you." EarthQuaker was now tugging on Knock Out's servo, trying desperately to bring him out.

"EarthQuaker, SweetSpark, please listen to me. Opie wont make that kind of promise for you. But... I can promise you this," Knock Out lifted the small sparkling up into his arms and placed his helm up against hers so that they were at optic level. "You will see me again. I don't know when but you will. Just don't tell Opie that you met me or that I'm here okay."

EarthQuaker frowned but nodded her helm anyway. "Okay Knock Out." Knock Out smiled sadly as he placed EarthQuaker down on the ground. "Thank you SweetSpark. Now go before Opie finds us." EarthQuaker nodded and began to rush out the cave. "EarthQuaker!"

Turning around to see the red mech, EarthQuaker watched as Knock Out blew her a kiss and waved goodbye. "See you soon SweetSpark." EarthQuaker nodded and rushed out of the cave with a smile.

Once she was out of the cave, EarthQuaker ran in the direction where Optimus' voice came from. "Opie! Opie I'm over here!" EarthQuaker shouted out as she ran down the trench.

"EarthQuaker!" As EarthQuaker turned around the bend she was met with the worried optics of her main caretaker. "Opie!" Rushing over to Optimus' arms, EarthQuaker was lifted up and held close to the Prime's chest. "EarthQuaker, I was worried about you!"

EarthQuaker gripped Optimus' chest and looked up at him with sorry optics. "I'm sorry Opie, I didn't want to worry you. I just wanted to go flying." EarthQuaker stated truthfully and Optimus only nodded. "It's alright EarthQuaker. As long as you are safe and no one hurt you. You didn't run into anyone did you?"

EarthQuaker thought over it quickly before she answered in her melody like tone. "No Opie, I didn't see anyone."

OoOoOoOoOo

**End Flashback**

Starscream could believe what he had just heard. Knock Out and EarthQuaker... Starscream didn't want to think about. Maybe EarthQuaker did see nothing, maybe it was just a trick of the light but... he would have to think about it another time.

"So, that was how I met Knock Out. Your the first one I've ever told this to Starscream and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the others. If Knock Out is still there, I don't want to get him in trouble." EarthQuaker said and Starscream nodded. "I promise not to tell. You have my word."

EarthQuaker smiled up at Starsceam and pulled him into a tight hug. "You seem to be the only one I know who keeps his promises." Starscream frowned, he was one of the best liars in the Decepticons and he knew it. But here, with EarthQuaker, he seemed to be the best promise keeper.

"EarthQuaker, I have something I need to give you." Starscream stated as he reached into his subspace and pulled out a tan teddy bear. "You kept him all this time?" EarthQuaker asked as she took the bear and snuggled him into her neck. "I did keep a promise after all."

Starscream smiled and pulled the youngling closer to him. "Yes you did." EarthQuaker replied and wrapped both her arms around the older seeker. But unknown to them, they were being watched by the ones who didn't need to see or hear what they had just shared.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus P.O.V:

I know it's not right to spy on EarthQuaker's business but with Starscream in the same room as her, I became worried. Not as worried as I am now.

"**I am so going to crush Knock Out when I find him!**" Bumblebee stated as he clenched his servos into fists. I knew my young scout had a soft spot for EarthQuaker but I never thought it was that intense. "For now Bumblebee, let us worry about telling Ratchet what we heard. We need to find the spot where EarthQuaker saw Knock Out and make sure what she saw was true."

Even though Bumblebee was in a fit of rage, he nodded his helm and stormed off. Looking back at EarthQuaker and Starscream, I saw how she embraced him like she would with me; with complete trust.

"Be wary EarthQuaker," I whispered as I left them. "Not all Decepticons are as trustworthy as you think."

**TADA! Another chptr for this little story.**

**Hmmm. is Bumblebee a little jealous of something?**

**Well, until the next chptr.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**

**;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Decepticons over Autobots

**Ello Fanfiction people!**

**An Update. Okay…**

**Nothing to say much so,**

**On With the Story!**

No One's P.O.V:

As Bumblebee and Optimus finally came back into the main room, they were met with the complete Autobot team and humans looking at them with all mixed concerning looks. "So, is it true that you brought Starscream into the base?" Agent Fowler asked as he stood by the railing with his hands behind his back.

"Try EarthQuaker brought him in." Bulkhead said and this made every one of the bots to nod slowly. "Why would she do that?" Miko asked, "She knows that those 'Cons are dangerous." "Maybe she's joining the side her creatures were on." Ultra Magnus said under his breath but Optimus and everyone else heard it none the less.

"EarthQuaker trust Starscream. He was the one who did save her life from being raised on the Nemesis after all." Ratchet stated but this didn't calm the Agent's nerves. "Well, she's still a kid in your terms so why didn't you just order her to not trust him and have finished him off?" Agent Fowler huffed out while crossing his arms over his chest.

"EarthQuaker may be a youngling Agent Fowler but she is her own being. We do have some grounds with her but she is reaching the age of making her own decisions." Optimus said as he glanced down the hall he had come from with concerning optics. "So does that mean if she's making her own choices she'll join the Decepticons if she trusts them more than us?" Agent Fowler spoke out and it made every Autobot, minus Ultra Magnus, to look at him in shock.

"**Quake will never be a Decepticon!**" Bumblebee beeped loudly, forgetting that Agent Fowler couldn't understand him. "Uh, what did he say?" Agent Fowler asked. "Bumblebee only made a point on how EarthQuaker is nothing like a Decepticon. She is too good natured to even be considered a value to them." Ratchet said while giving the young scout a concerning look.

"It could be a cleaver trick she's been putting on to fool us." Ultra Magnus said but the daggers he got from Optimus shut him up quickly. "At the present time, having Starscream in the base is not what we should concern ourselves with." Optimus said and it made everyone look at him in confusion. "It's not?" Arcee asked.

Optimus shook his helm and turned to Agent Fowler and the children. "Agent Fowler, are you able to take the children back home?" at hearing this the agent and children looked up at Optimus in shock. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" "The team and I have to go and check up on something and I think it would be best if the children weren't here while we deal with it."

Agent Fowler nodded, and turned to the kids. "Come on then, you heard Prime." As the group of humans left the room, each of them looked to their guardians in confusion before they were out of the room. "What's wrong Optimus?" Smokescreen asked and he could see the concern in his leader's optics.

"Bumblebee and I have overheard something EarthQuaker told Starscream and we need to investigate to make sure it is false." Optimus answered as he shared looks with Bumblebee who looked ready to rip someone's spark out. "What did Tiny say to old Screamer?" Wheeljack asked with concern growing in him.

"Ratchet, do you know of anything dealing with a golden light between two Cybertronians?" Optimus asked, ignoring Wheeljack, and Ratchet nodded. "Just a little." Optimus nodded and turned to the computers and typed in an area to the ground bridge.

"We will need whatever knowledge you have when we find Knock Out." Optimus said as he powered up the ground bridge. "Knock Out? How'd that 'Con get into this situation?" Smokescreen asked while he and the others came close to the powered bridge. "If what Bumblebee and I heard I true, than he has much to do with this." Optimus answered as he walked through with the others following behind.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Team Prime came to the other end of the bridge, they saw they were standing at the bottom of a deep cavern that towered over each of them. "Optimus, why are we here?" Arcee asked as she followed the Prime in a direction only he seemed to know where it would lead. "Do you remember all those years ago when EarthQuaker snuck out of base and went missing?" Optimus asked and everyone nodded.

"Of course; I nearly had a spark attack worrying about her." Ratchet said as he held his helm in his servo remembering the whole night searching for her. "Well, from what she told Starscream she wasn't alone while she was out here." Optimus said as he began to walk over a rock pile.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that EarthQuaker lied to us and that she was out here with… Knock Out?" Arcee said as she stopped in her tracks. Turning to look at the femme, Optimus nodded and turned back to walking. "She camped with him overnight and… something happened while she was with him."

At hearing this everyone stopped and even Ultra Magnus held concern on his face. "Knock Out didn't do… any damage to Little Quake did he?" Bulkhead asked with worry in his voice. "Nothing on the lines of what you are thinking Bulkhead." Optimus said as he made a left turn and stopped behind a large boulder.

"Well, what did he do then that has-" Arcee started but when Optimus pointed to the open area before them, everyone stopped to watch a familiar red 'Con casually walking towards them. Knock Out, to the Autobots, had seen better days from the state his finish and paintjob were in.

He had dents all over his chassis, scratches covered his once white face that now was nothing more than dirt covered, the once noticeable flames on his arm doors were faded away, and on his left servo he was missing his two middle digits.

"Whoa, Knock Out seems to have let himself go." Smokescreen said as he watched the red 'Con turn to the direction of a cave that wasn't far away. "We must engage Knock Out with the out most-" "**You Fragging Glitch! What did you do to EarthQuaker?**" Bumblebee shouted past the Prime's words as he activated his stingers and charged for Knock Out.

At hearing someone shout at him, Knock Out turned to see the black and yellow scout coming for him with a deadly look in his optics. "Scrap!" he shouted as he ran into the cave but Bumblebee chased after him while firing his weaposns.

"Bumblebee!" Everyone shouted as they all went after the scout to help him if needed but when a terrified scream came from inside the cave and a red blur was shot out of it, the Autobots were stunned to see the young scout coming out without a mark on him.

"Stand down soldier!" Ultra Magnus said as he held Bumblebee back from him going after the Decepticon to finish the task he really wanted to do. As Magnus held the scout back, the rest of the team went over to the other side of the cavern to see Knock Out leaning against the wall while shaking his helm.

"What in the name of Primus was that about?!" Knock Out shouted as he turned to face the other Autobots who immediately held their weapons at him. "Do you know of a femme by the name of EarthQuaker?" Optimus asked bluntly and the look on his face told Knock Out that it was best to speak the truth.

"So SweetSpark told you bots where I've been hiding did she? Figures; I knew I should have moved." Knock Out said as Bulkhead edged his blaster closer to his face. "Don't you call her that!" Knock Out only rolled his optics and pushed the weapon away with his servo. "Why not? And you can lower your weapons, mine haven't been in operating order for years."

" Could be a Decepticon trick." Arcee said as she gave Knock Out a very hated glare. "Give me a scan, that will show you I am not lying." Knock Out said as he tapped Arcee's blaster but all that got him was a jab in his neck cables from said femme. As Optimus looked at Ratchet, he saw that his medic was already doing the scan and when the angry sigh escaped him he already knew that the Decepticon was speaking the truth.

"So... are you here to end me Prime?" Knock Out asked as he looked at Optimus with curious optics. "Not until you tell us what we want to know... and if you tell us the right things you may yet to live on." Optimus said as he lowered his blaster. "I say we forget the talking and juts go snuffing out his spark." Wheeljack said poking one of his swords in Knock Out's side and getting a glare from said 'Con.

"What is it you want to know?" Knock Out asked. "**We want to know about the night you had EarthQuaker stay with you?!**" Bumblebee shouted as he and Ultra Magnus came over. "Nothing happened!" Knock Out blurted out while waving his damaged servo at Bumblebee and Optimus. "I swear by Primus by it!" As the Decepticon continued to shout it became apparent to the Autobots that he was trying to hide something so Optimus brought up the main question he had been wanting to ask.

"When EarthQuaker stayed with you, did you see a golden light?" at hearing this, Knock Out stopped his shouting and held his helm low. "What if I did or not?" "**You Fragger! Why out of every mech or femme did it have to be you!**" Bumblebee cursed as he tried to lash out at Knock Out but Ultra Magnus kept him at bay. "Uh, could someone explain to me why Bee is acting like this over something as a golden light?" Smokescreen asked while rubbing his helm in confusion.

"When a golden light covers the sparks of two Cybertronians, it only means one thing," Ratchet started as he gave the Decepticon's former medic a deadly look. "It means that Primus has chosen the two to be bond mates." At hearing this everyone looked shocked and turned to see that Knock Out had a pleased look on his face while he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, let's blast him anyway. EarthQuaker can find someone else to bond to." Bulkhead said as he charged his blaster, making Knock Out back up into the rock wall.

"Do that and you'll be leaving Sweet Spark a sad and lonely life." Knock Out quickly said and if Bulkhead didn't hear most of what Knock Out said he would be beating the 'Con into the dust for calling EarthQuaker 'Sweet Spark'. "He's right. When Primus chooses no other will be able to replace the one if something should happen to one of the chosen bonded." Ratchet said as he pintched the area between his optics.

"So, I guess all of you are stuck with me?" Knock Out said with a smirk. "If we are truly stuck with you... it will be as a prisoner. Until we can figure out how to deal with this properly." Optimus said as he pulled of stasis cuffs and snapped them over Knock Out's servos. "I thought I already told you my weapons are not in working order?!" Knock Out shouted as he was shoved forward to follow the path Optimus was going. "You did." Optimus answered as a portal opened in front of the group.

OoOoOoOoOo

EarthQuaker's P.O.V:

For a while now Starscream and I have done nothing but talk and do things to pass the time. We've shared stories, showed him my large music collection, and right now we are sitting on the floor drawing. From what I am seeing Starscream draw, I have to say this is not his best talent. Most of his drawings are doodles or stick figures that he tried to pass off as me and him. I had teased him a bit but I didn't want to get Starscream mad, he was one of the few people I ever wanted to see angry.

"How about this? Is this any better?" Starscream asked as he showed me another stick figure attempt at a drawing of me with him but this one I could at least tell who it was. "Better." I said with a giggle and it only made Starscream sigh in defeat. "Well, what is it you've been scratching with?" Starscream asked as he stood up and walked over to me. "A _much _better attempt at us." I said as I handed Starscream the drawing.

I had made a picture of Starscream and me. I was standing in front of Starscream, clutching my teddy bear, and Starscream was holding me close with a soft smile. From the shocked look on Starscream's face I guess he was impressed. "How a youngling like you draws things like tis blows my processor." Starsream said as he handed me back my drawing. Looking at mine and then Stascream's picture, I stood up while taking the two drawings over to my wall. Taking some tacks, I stuck both the pictures up next to each other.

"So, my work is worthy enough to be placed amongst yours?" Starsceam asked as stepped next to me and placed his servo on my shoulder. "A gift from you is worthy. Just like how you kept your promise." Leaning against Starscream, I saw how he formed a small smile. As I smiled back, I suddenly felt an odd feeling come across me and I turned to the door; almost as if I knew someone was coming. "Is something the matter?" Starscream asked but I didn't respond.

For the longest time, I didn't look away from the door but when the odd feeling intensified I slowly began to walk over to it. "Someone is here." I said before I opened the door and walked out. "EarthQuaker, wait a minute!" Starscream shouted as he chased after me and soon caught me by the wing. "How do you know someone is here?" I didn't know how I could answer Starscream so I did the best I could. "I... just do."

At seeing that I wouldn't give any further reason, Starscream nodded and we both started to walk down the hall. As we were near the end of it we both heard someone shouting. "Why would Primus ever chose you for her?! You two are complete opposites!" it sounded like Smokescreen but he never sounded this angry. "Not only that but EarthQuaker was a sparkling at the time. He's more than half her age, he might offline long before she does." This voice belonged to Bulkhead and he didn't sound happy either.

"EarthQuaker, maybe we should go back to your room. I think your Autobot friends are not in a pleasant mood." Starscream said but I shook my helm. "**Stupid glitch wont have her! By Primus will I not allow EarthQuaker to be with a Decepticon in any way!**" I blinked in shock, Bee never cursed and from a loud clank he must have kicked something. "Stupid Autobot! I am already dented enough, another one from you is not helpful."

I knew that voice. It was one I hadn't heard in years but somehow I never could forget it. "Knock Out?" I said before I dashed out into the main room. "EarthQuaker!" Starscream said as he chased after me and we both came into the room to see a shocking sight. On the floor, surrounded by everyone of my Autobot friends, and heavily damaged was... "Knock Out!"

He looked up at me in shock but it quickly turned into his sweet smile as I rammed into him and hugged him like it was my last time to do it. "Hello Sweet Spark." Knock Out said as he rubbed his helm against mine since his servos were held in the cuffs. "I told you not to call her that 'Con!" Bulkhead shouted and it made me clutch Knock Out tighter. "I thought I would never see you again." I said as I looked into his red optics but they seemed to be dimmer. "Well, I did keep a promise didn't I?" Knock Out smiled before he looked over at Optimus with a frightened expression.

"EarthQuaker, I think it is best if you head back into your room with Starscream." Optimus said and this caused Knock Out to look over at Starscream. "You're staying with the Autobots now?" Knock Out asked. "Only for EarthQuaker." Starscream stated as he crossed his arms over his chassis and gave Optimus a disgusted look. Looking back at Optimus, I shook my helm wildly as I tightened my grip on Knock Out to the point where I think I heard him groan in pain.

"No!" I shouted and everything went quiet. it must be a shock for everyone to see that I had snapped and disobeyed Optimus twice in one day. "I want to stay with Knock Out and Starscream!" I screamed as I watched how every Autobot look at me in horror that I was favoring Decepticons over them.

"Now Sweet Spark, as much as it pains me to agree with an Autobot, I maybe you should go with Starscream for a bit." Knock Out said but I still shook my head. "EarthQuaker, I promise that we will not harm Knock Out. We only seek to speak with him." Optimus said but I than remembered what Knock Out had said long ago about Optimus making such a promise. "No. He is staying with me!"

Not giving anyone a chance to speak, I quickly ran my digits over the lock on the cuffs and freed Knock Out from them. From the shocked looks on everyone I guess they never knew that I had taught myself how to unlock the cuffs in my spare time. Quickly standing up, I pulled Knock Out up and held his good servo as I ran down the halls. Knock Out was trying his best to keep up with me but in his pour condition he was doing a louse job of it.

"**EarthQuaker! Quake Come back!**" I could hear Bumblebee shout but I didnt listen as I entered my room, slammed, and locked the door behind Knock Out and myself. Since I was for sure that no one was coming after us, I slammed myself into Knock Out and held him close. As I felt Knock Out place his servos around me, I could help butelethon a few tears trickle down my face.

"Now Sweet Spark, I am not usually one to follow the rules, but why are you not listening to your caretakers?" Knock Out asked as he pulled me up, with a bit of difficulty since he was damaged, end carried me over to my berth. One we were both sitting down on it, I cleared away the tears and looked up at Knock Out.

"I remembered what you said all those years ago about Optimus not keeping a promise of not harming you. And... I just miss you." Knock Out nodded and ran a good digit on my cheek. "I've missed you as we'll Sweet Spark."

For a while Knock Out and I just sat there looking at each other but soon enough Knock Out began to shift uncomfortably with me on his lap. "Just how badly are you damaged?" I asked as I slipped off Knock Out who groan in relief. "I got into a scruff with a few remain insecticons and I think they busted a few energon lines since I haven't been able to feel my left arm and leg."

At hearing this I quickly scrambled under my berth and pulled out my medical bag. When I slammed it on the berth the look on Knock Out was of shock and I think I saw a hint of joy in his lovely red optics. "You took up the medical field?" He asked as I snatched up his left servo and started to prob it for any busted energon lines.

"Among other things." I said as I nodded my helm over at the wall if art work. "Those are very beautiful Sweet Spark, just like you." Knock Out spoke smoothly and it made the energon in my face heat up. "Let's worry about getting you repaired Knock Out. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Starscream right after you kept your promise and came back."

Knock Out smiled and just as I was about to mend a line I found busted open, he held my helm in his servo and placed a kiss on my forehead. At the instant his soft lips touch me, I froze up. My vents blasted out trying to cool my chassis down and my engine purred at a sudden longing for this.

As Knock Out pulled away, he looked me deep in my optics before he reached into my medical bag and handed me a clamp. "I made a promise to come back, and I meant every word of it. You'll need to clamp the line shut to repair it properly." Slowly I took the clamp but io never looked away from Knock Out.

"If you're going to repair me than you'll need to keep your optics on the area your working on Sweet Spark." Knock Out said and it snapped me out of my daze and I set on to finish repairing Knock Out, who would give me advise from time to time as well as a gentle touch to the cheek.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V:

As the Autobots and Starscream stood there gapping at the hall were EarthQuaker and Knock Out left the only thing to break the silence after so long was Starscream sighing very loudly. "Well... That could have gone better."

lathe Autobots could agree with the seeker on this. This situation turned very nasty when it really didnt need to but it did. "Maybe you should talk to her Optimus?" Arcee suggested but from a loud scoff from Starscream, everyone could see he disagreed with her. "He was the one she was yelling at most of the time and he was about to take Knock Out away from her, I think it is best that Prime stays away for a behold and have someone else speak with her."

"And who do _you _suggest we send in to speak with her? You?!" Ratchet shouted and when the seeker tilted his head with a smile it answered him as a 'yes'. "**No way! One Decepticon with EarthQuaker is enough; having two in the same room with her is over doing it!**" Bumblebee snapped as he ran up to the seeker and gave him a rough shove.

"Seems as though the yellow bug had caught what the humans call the 'love bug' for our little EsrthQuaker. Must have been spark-breaking knowing that Primus has her betroved to another, hm Bumblebee?" Starscream taunted, not even caring that the Autobot had slammed him into the wall.

Without a moments hesitation, Bumblebee pulled out his stingers and zapped them at Starscream but the seeker was must faster than he looked and quickly dodged it. "Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted as he saw that the scout's blast has shattered one if his test tubes. "I needed that !"

"Starscream, I well advise that you keep your thoughts to yourself. Bumblebee is not one to miss so often. " Optimus said up the seeker who only gave him a blank expression before turning to walk down the hall. "Where you going 'Con?" Wheeljack asked and Starscream turned to face the Autobots. "to talk with EarthQuaker. From the way things are going, she is favoring _former _Decepticons' attention then that of Autobots." And with that Starscream continued down the halls.

"Optimus, we are not going to allow these Decepticons full room and board in our base are we? And having them so close to _that_ youngling is sure to lead to disaster. " Ultra Magnus said but Optimus only shook his head. "With EarthQuaker being betrovled to Knock Out and having Starscream having her trust I believe we have no choice but to let them stay. Or we will loose EsrthQuaker entirely."

Letting out a frustrated shout, Bumblebee stomped over to the exit with his servos in fist. "Where do you think you're going Bee?" Bulkhead asked. "**For a drive! I need to clear my processor of all this craziness!**" And with a quick transformation, Bumblebee drive out if the base at top speeds.

"Now what Optimus?" Wheeljack asked. "What are we going to do duty the whole thing surrounding Tiny?" For some time, Optimus never answered. He just watched the hall with an blinking gaze. "For now... Lets allow EarthQuaker to calm down. Perhasp Starscream will be able to sort this out." and with that, Optimus left for his room. Leaving the remaining Autobots to stand there wondering how this would all turn out.

Good, bad? They didn't know.

**well. There you go. **

**Most of the ending was done from my iPod so if mess ups you see, so sorry. **

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
